Cooking with Passion
by Snowski
Summary: Chef AU. Levi is a renowned chef. He along with Erwin and Hanji run a first-rate restaurant. But recently the restaurant has being bringing in more costumers. So Erwin decides to hire a new chef who is young and ambitious. Let's just say Levi isn't too ecstatic to be getting the extra pair of hands they need. Levi/Eren. Side pairings: Jean/Marco. Coauthored by AvengerAngel.
1. Chapter 1: Crème brûlée

**A/N: **Hey Readers! So this story is one I'm working on with AvengerAngel, who is a close friend of mine. This will be a writing in a RP style between the two of us. This is my fourth fanfic so I can't guarantee regular updates but me and AvengerAngel RP often. So it just comes down to typing it really. We both came up we this AU together so go ahead and stop by her account. I have French background meaning I speak French and all so fair warning, there will be the occasional French phrase of sentence later on. We apologize for any grammar errors or OOCness.

Disowner: We don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. All credit to Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Crème brûlée**

"Levi, ignore that stupid critic! His just jealous of you. Please don't quit, this was your dream, right?!" Eren pleaded.

"I don't need your fucking pep talk right now." Levi knew he was right about it being his dream, but if he couldn't impress this one person how would he get others to eat his food.

"Please Levi." Eren wasn't quite sure what to say. He has never seen Levi like this. He was always headstrong, knowledgeable and confident. "You worked so hard to get here. Please don't give up. Think about all the support you have back home. We all believe in you."

"Stop it Eren!"

"You can't- you can't give up" tears started to drip down the brunette's cheeks. "Please…" He whispered and fell to his knees. "We've come so far together, we can't just stop."

Levi rolled his eyes. "What are you doing brat?" he looked down at the boy for a change. "You're so dramatic. What does it matter to you? You'll have more time to do whatever the fuck you want while you're here." He turned around looking in the other direction.

"It's… it's because I love you! I came here to be with you! Even against Mikasa wishes. I can't watch you throw it all away!" Eren pushed himself up off the floor; staggering to hold himself up. "If your going to be this; fine! I don't want to watch you beat yourself up anymore." With that he turned around and headed for the door.

Levi bit the inside of his cheek, thinking… He turned around, back towards Eren. "Come over here." He ordered the younger while crossing his arms. His regular cold glare stained his face.

Eren turned around with a mopping look on his face. He wiped the tear from his eyes and trudged over to the high-class chef. He looked into the other's dark hues.

The two stared at each other: eye to eye. He wouldn't even flinch. Unlike most people, Eren didn't cower under Levi's gaze. Not even in a kitchen with so many sharp tools. Levi grabbed the brunette by his collar using both hands. He pulled the taller down to his eye level and kissed him fully on the lips. It was a bold move but he couldn't see how this day could get any worst.

At first Eren's eyes widened with shock but he didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sensual kiss. He gasped for breath every moment he could get but still not pulling away from the other.

Their lips broke apart. Levi kept Eren's collar in his fists. He was glad that Eren hadn't pulled away or pushed him away. Levi smirked, "was that your first kiss?" Levi questioned the big blue-green eyes.

Eren blushed furiously with realization. He nodded profoundly. His face was heating up rapidly as he could hear his heart beat quickening. _Does this mean that he loves me back? _The brunette brought uphis hands to hide his face

Levi furrowed his brows and let go of Eren's shirt. "Don't cover your face." He grabbed the others wrists; pulling them away. _He's too cute_

Eren face kept turning into a deeper shade of red every second. He looked at Levi's defined features on his face along with his strong, muscular body. The thought of seeing his bare chest made Eren even more flustered. "L-Levi I-I don't know what to do."

Going on to the balls of his feet to reach Eren's face, Levi whispered "Stop thinking about it." He kissed Eren again, moving his lips against the soft pair. He didn't know what he was doing, there was so much telling him this was wrong. He worked with him, he was too young. At the moment he took his own advice and stopped thinking about how wrong this was because it felt so right.

Eren shuddered hearing Levi's voice so close to him. He complied to Levi's demand and once again lost himself to the passionate kiss. He took in everything around him; from the scent of the chef to the feeling of their lips crashing together.

* * *

**One month earlier **

With the chocolate syrup already gently glazed over the thin breakfast bread, Levi placed small raspberries and bright red strawberries near the center of the crêpes and garnished it with a green leafy thing. The head chef placed the large, oversized plate on the high counter in front of him sliding the order slip underneath it. He tapped the small bell and promptly turned around; leaving the dish for one of the severs to handle as he went back to work.

* * *

Erwin pulled the jacket over his shoulders. He straightened out his suit and left the confinements of his office. Today was the day he was to introduce Levi to the new chef working under him. Levi was always complaining about the shortage of hands helping in the kitchen. So with Hanji's (the financial manager) consent, Erwin interviewed a young man two ago. He was fresh out of a culinary school and already had quite a few achievements under his belt. Not to mention the new employee's personality was quite refreshing. Hopefully it would be a good influence on Levi's grumpy one.

* * *

With an expert's hand, Levi thinly sliced the dark coloured truffle. At the corner of his eye, the Frenchman noticed Erwin walk into the kitchen. The sharp scratching sound of his knife joined the loud noises of the kitchen as he slid the piece of truffle into his hand. He moved to the already plated eggs, scattering the sweet chunks over what had come out the backside of a chicken.

The blond American watched Levi plate the order. He smiled at the shorter man's work. Levi always had a way of making simple foods taste and look amazing. He let the Frenchman finish the task at hand before bringing forth the new information. "Levi, I must speak to you about staffing."

Levi quickly and efficiently finished plating the breakfast dish; closing his little routine with the chime of the bell. He glanced at the two waiters seeing that they didn't have any new costumers come in. the chef turned to Erwin, following Erwin back to his room.

Erwin opened the door for the other and shut it behind him. He then went to sit at his desk pulling out the new employee file. He went through the papers and selected the young man's resume. He handed the pressed white paper to Levi. "In compliance to your complaints; I have hired an up-and-coming chef. I hope he is to your liking."

'_Up-and-coming'?_ Levi took the papers from his boss, skimming over the pages. _'Great another brat. The kid was 22, hardly out of school.' _He looked back at Erwin, still sitting in his desk. "He's a child." Levi complained.

"He may be a child but he has talent; I have tried his cooking myself." Erwin gave a quick review at the packet in his hands. Not only does he have experience in French cuisine; he also dabbles in traditional German foods, along with some expertise with pastries. Please Levi, give him a chance." The blond pleaded.

Levi's face remained unchanged. "I asked for a chef to assist me. Not a babysitting job." He had enough work; he didn't need or want to be teaching this kid how to cook.

The manager sighed, '_I knew it was going to be difficult to convince him but we need a kid like this.'_ His thoughts wondered on; how was he to convince Levi… an idea sparked within his mind.

"Tomorrow, he comes in to get a look around the place. I'll get him to cook you something. If you like the food he stays if not I'll send him away with a reference; so it will be fair for the both of you. How does that sound?"

Levi stared down Erwin as he starred down as he processed the idea. He could shoot down the idea; that would piss of Erwin and he would get it see what other great ideas he had, but Levi could manipulate this to his liking… "Alright. But I choose what he makes." The chef bargained.

Erwin nodded. "Fine but it has to be reasonable." He collected the papers back from Levi and reorganized the file and placed it back in the filing cabinet. There was a faint knock on the door. "Come in." It was Jean standing in the doorway. "Chef Levi there are some new orders to be filled."

Levi nodded and followed the waiter to the door. He stopped and looked back at his boss. "If he feeds me crap, I'm going to make eat mine." With that said he walked back to the kitchen; washing his hands and continuing his day filled with cooking.

Erwin sighed, what else could he do?

* * *

_**The next day**_

One happy Eren Jaeger was cooking a nice breakfast for himself and his sister. He flipped the eggs and looked over to his baking sausages. They began to crackle and spit at him. _'Perfect' _he thought to himself. He then went over to the oven and pulled out of some homemade croissants. He took a deep intake of the smell and smiled to himself. "Mikasa! Breakfast is ready!"

* * *

Grabbing his piece of toast, Levi cursed profound language in both English and French. He ran out the door to his car. He had to clean most of the kitchen today because _nobody_ else could do it properly. He drove down the road rushing to his job.

* * *

After their nice breakfast together, Eren tidied up the kitchen. Washing dishes, wiping the counter, put away the remaining left-overs. He then proceeded to his room to change into some presentable clothes. The brunette gathered his things he needed for the day and travelled to the entryway. "Bye Mikasa, I'll see you after work!" he slipped his shoes on and walked out the door.

* * *

A white cloth covered the lower half of his face with cleaning supplies at his side Levi scrubbed the over used kitchen appliances; using his well-built arms on the hard, stuck on food. Being a chef didn't require an eight-pack but having one didn't hurt, the clean freak picked up his cleaning things and moved onto the next task.

* * *

The brunette grabbed his pedal bike and swung his back pack over his shoulders. He mounted the vehicle and pedalled to his destination. He smiled the whole way there; he was very excited to start working. He biked to the back of the building and used the keys Erwin gave him so he could get in the building. He could hear noises coming from the kitchen as the smell of cleaning products hit him like a ton of bricks.

"If you don't get your dirty shoes off the wet floor in the next three second you're fired." A deep, bored voice promised.

'What? My shoes?' Eren looked down at his feet with wide eyes. His hands shot out untying the shoelaces and pulled them off as quickly as he could. He paced them on the shoe rack and tip toed to see where the voice came from.

Levi stood up. Why? Why couldn't this kid be short? He pulled the cloth down around his neck. "You Eren?" He asked, looking up at the younger with aggressive eyes.

'huh? This guy is shorter than me?' but his voice was very deceiving. Eren could have sworn he was expecting someone… taller. "Y-yes, I'm Eren Jaeger and who are you?" the brunette was actually quite frightened to ask.

"Tch." Levi turned around and gathered his cleaning supplies. He walked past Eren; going to the cleaning stuff away. "Levi, I'm the head chef." He said; reaching up to some of the higher shelves, trying to put the bottled sprays away.

Eren's eyes widened even more with shock. He gawked _'The Levi Ackerman, renowned five star chef of French cuisine.'_ He watched as the older man struggle to put away the bottles. _'Should I help him?'_ After rapidly debating it in his head, the young chef decided _'why not?'_ Helping out would make a good first impression, right? He walked closer to Levi. "Do you need help?" he questioned.

Levi turned his head to look at the soon to be out of a chef. With a piercing glare, he scanned over the boy's figure. "Why not? Come over here." Levi was very… **sensitive** about his height.

Eren flinched under the cold glare. He hesitantly strode forward to the shorter chef. He reached out for the cleaning products. He lifted the bottle, reaching for the shelf.

Levi grabbed the inside of Eren's elbow, pulling it back down and ripping the bottle out of his hands. "Did I ask you to touch it?"

"N-no?" Eren gave a look of confusion. How else would he put the supplies away?

This kid was already giving him a headache. "Lay down on the ground. No questions."

'What?' Eren brought himself down to the ground. He didn't want to question his superior and possibly lose his chance to cook for others. He laid on his stomach, resting his head on his arms; wondering what could Levi possibly do with him on the ground.

Levi looked down at the body on the floor; smiling on the inside. He stepped on the younger's back, using him as a stepping stool. He rolled onto the balls of his feet, using them to dig into the other's skin. Levi placed the cleaners on the shelf.

Eren groaned as he felt the weight on his back. '_did he just us me as a stepping stool?'_ He felt Levi tiptoeing in his back. The young chef let another grunt.

Levi stepped off the poor chef. _'Just wait till Erwin hears about this.' _"You can get up now." Levi took his cleaning gloves and bandana off; putting them to the side.

Eren frowned slightly. 'What just happened?' He clumsily stood up and observed the raven haired chef make his way around the kitchen.

Levi looked back at Eren, what was he to do with him? "You don't work here until I say you do. You were interviewed by Erwin **but** you work under me, got it?"

"W-what? But Erwin said I was guaranteed the job…" the taller chef was baffled. Was he about to lose his job even before he started?

"You get the job of you can impress me. Get through the day first, and then we'll see if you can keep your job." Technically Eren was already working there, but it was whether or not he was going to continue past today.

Eren nervously gulped and rubbed his hands together. He was anxious to start; whether it was hard or easy. He licked he lips. "What do you need me to do, Chef Levi?"

'_He's so excited. He's like an eager puppy, just wait till I put him to work'_ "There's nothing to do at the moment. Most of the preparations are done by Mike. Who should be here soon. Thou you have to change out of… that." Levi looked over the other's clothes.

Eren glanced down at his outfit; a pair of jeans with a graphic tee-shirt and a hoodie to finish it off. "What's wrong with this?" he frowned and attempted to look for any holes or stains. It was rare that he got new clothing being parentless and all. He and Mikasa had to work for everything. Even getting through school was rough.

Levi rolled his eyes as the brunette. "You're not in college anymore. This is a professional work place. You're expected to wear suitable clothes for your job. Construction workers aren't going to wear speedos, now are they? Plus we already had the jacket made." He walked to the entrance of the kitchen, where multiple long, white coats hung on the wall. The Frenchman quickly looked through them and pulled one off its peg. He handed the jacket with the restaurant logo and the words 'Chef Jaeger' sewn into the front to Eren.

The brunette grabbed onto the pearly white fabric and stared the engraved letters. His fingers traced the cursive writing. "My-my own jacket?" his lips broke out into a goofy grin. "I'll try my best Chef Levi!"

* * *

Please review, we'd love to hear your opinions! And don't forget to press that follow and favourite button! À plus tard! ; ) Snowski.


	2. Chapter 2: Peach Melba

**A/N:** Hey everybody! Sorry, it took us longer then expected. Anyway we hope you're all doing well and enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2: Peach Melba**

_The brunette grabbed onto the pearly white fabric and stared the engraved letters. His fingers traced the cursive writing. "My-my own jacket?" his lips broke out into a goofy grin. "I'll try my best Chef Levi!"_

* * *

Levi sighed. "Just put the damn thing on. Other people should start arriving soon. I don't want to still be here, trying to get you to put on your apron." Levi put his own jacket on, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows.

Eren giggled and put the coat on. He buttoned up from top to bottom. After straitening the jacket, he ran his hand down the sleeves and smiled even more (if that was even possible). He followed Levi's example and rolled up his sleeves.

Levi leaned against the kitchen wall, looking him over to make sure everything fit accordingly. The back door opened again and another tall brunette came into the kitchen, walking up to them. Not wanting to deal with much of the pleasantries, Levi nodded his head towards Eren, announcing to the other. "The new guy."

The freckled male gave the other an almost questioning look. He suddenly brightened up and held out his hand. ''I'm Marco.'' His voice became more sheepish. ''I don't know if you remember me, but we went to school together.''

Eren smiled at his former classmate. "Of course I remember you Marco! I hope that stupid horse face isn't still following you anymore." He grabbed onto the hand and shook it generously.

The door opened again as another young waiter came through the entryway. "Good morning, Chef Levi, Marco. Who's tha-...? Eren!"

"Horse face!"

"Don't call me that stupid!"

Levi raised an eyebrow as the little dispute played out in front of him.

"Jean, calm down." Marco's voice was kind and almost desperate; he really didn't want to lose this job. He held onto the other's sleeve trying to sooth him and get his attention away from their old classmate.

Jean let out a loud grunt before turning to Marco. "You're off the hook this time, Jaeger. You better watch your back."

Eren snorted. "I could say the same to you. You're lucky Marco's there for you. Otherwise I would totally wipe the floor with you." The brunette crossed his arms and ignored Jean's last retort. Just like old times.

''If you brats are quite done, I'm sure you have some work to attend to.''

Marco looked over to the head chef. "R-right. Come on Jean, let's go get changed." The tall, gentle man suggested.

Levi pointed a finger at Eren. "Don't even ask me what you can do. I have nothing for you until we get a couple customers."

Eren nodded and continued to admire his new coat. He tightened the rolled up sleeves so they'd stop rolling down. He always struggled with the sleeves. Usually Mikasa would see his struggle and do it for him. But he can't always rely on her, now can he.

Levi watched Eren fumble with his sleeve; slightly abused and a bit mortified that the kid couldn't dress himself properly. ''Tch. Give me your arm.'' He could let the child walk around like this all day but he could just tell Eren would end up messing up somehow.

Eren looked up; losing his focus on the sleeve. He peered at his superior and placed his arm straight out. The white cloth immediately unraveled over the young chefs tan skin.

Levi took the other's sleeve in between his fingers, pulling it until it was tight and wouldn't stretch anymore. He folded the sleeve in sharp, crisp lines until it was to his elbow and unable to fall aback down. When he was done he let it go and stared on the other arm.

Eren watched in amazement. _'How could it be that simple?!_' He could never understand how some people could just do anything... with skill. He observed the way Levi moved his fingers against the soft white cloth. He tried his best to pay attention to the technique he was using.

Levi finished fixing the sleeve and let fall into place on the other's arm. ''Who normally gets you dressed in the morning?'' Levi cruelly teased him.

Not even noticing the tease, Eren replied. "Hmm… usually my sister Mikasa. She nit-picks at my outfits all the time." He studied the perfectly rolled up white cloth.

Levi raised a thin eyebrow; he hadn't been expecting an actual answer. Maybe a sassy comeback but not, this... His sister of all people and he's not the slightest bit embarrassed. Not that Levi had any pride to withhold.

The door swung open once more as a tall blond man stepped into the kitchen. Eren looked up at the stranger. _'So tall!'_

Levi briefly greeted Mike as the sous-chef went to start his preparations. The Frenchman wasn't usually there this early, but he had to clean before anyone else arrived so no one got in his way. "I advise you to take a shit before you get started. You won't get a break for a while and it's not good to hold it in."

The brunette gasped at the bluntness coming from him. After a moment of having his mouth hanging open; he nodded. He walked over past the sous-chef.

Mike concentrated on chopping all the vegetables. He took out a knife and cutting board. He glanced to his side and saw Eren pass him. He took a quick whiff of him. _'German spices?'_ The smell was intoxicating. He turned around to get another sniff of the fresh herbs.

The young chef could feel the blond loom over him. He spun around, still feeling intimidated. "Can I help you?"

Levi watched the child stare up at Mike; looking like he was about to shit himself. The taller didn't talk much, Levi scoffed on having to intrude ''Just leave him be, Mike smells people; it's just how he is. Now stop distracting him brat.''

Eren abruptly nodded and quickly shuffled along to the bathroom. Mike turned back to his work with the scent still fresh in his mind.

Rolling his eyes, Levi turned around, adjusting his rolled sleeves. He wasn't looking forward to this day. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

Lunch hour had finally come. The staff was in full swing with the waiters flying in and out the door, along with the chefs cooking and plating. But then there was Eren who stood at the sink. In which was filled with soapy water and dirty dishes.

Levi moved between stations and equipment placed so exact around the kitchen to fit almost every need. He glanced around at the moving people in the noise filled area. His eyes rested upon Eren, with his proud chef's coat and his upset, childlike face. ''Brat.'' He called, stretching out the nick name. ''Those dishes better be clean right or I'll have your head.''

Eren shot out of his daze by the threat. "Yes sir!" He cried and focused back on scrubbing the dishes to their original state of cleanliness. The dishes just kept coming non-stop as Jean placed down some more plates. "Stop bringing me all this dishes, horse face."

"Where else am I supposed to put them, stupid!" The waiter growled back.

Levi rolled his eyes at the two's bickering. He went back to his the food, brushing it off and not letting their annoyance affect him working.

Marco looked over both shoulders, searching the room for his boyfriend. _'What's taking Jean so long?'_

"How about you wash them, then!"

"That's your job idiot!"

The two continued to fire insults back and forth. "You don't even know how to wash dishes right because your mommy never taught you!"

Eren brought his soapy hands out of the water and grabbed Jean's collar. "What did you say about my mom?!"

Levi left his station and walked up to the two, he had enough of their fighting. He took hold of Eren's wrist, twisting it until he released the other's shirt. Then he wrapped his foot behind Eren's leg and pulled it back, tripping the brunette. With the German on the floor, the older looked between the both of them.

''If you airheads don't stop your bickering you're **both** going to be washing dishes for the rest of the day; and if there is even the slightest complaint about someone hearing you two fighting then the two of you will be out of here before the day ends. Do I make myself clear?''

Eren looked up with surprise and Jean just glared. They both muttered a 'yes'. Jean took his tray and left the kitchen.

The young chef pulled himself off the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes threatening to fall. He wiped his eyes with the white sleeve of his coat.

Before Levi thought that Eren just had a bad temper, but it seems like Jean had really struck a nerve. They've know each other since high school so it was probably something from the past that he hasn't gotten over yet, or maybe still ongoing.

Eren didn't want to cry, especially on his first day of work. Even more so in front of Levi. "S-sorry, I'll get back to work now." He turned back to the sink and stuck his hands into the water.

''Don't pick a fight you can't handle, brat; and more importantly don't pick a fight here.'' Levi turned around, washing his hands before going back to work.

He was harsh; yes. Mean; if you looked at it that way. Unfair; isn't everything? Levi isn't a fluffy, white, puppy; why would he act any different to Eren.

Eren sulked as he washed what remained of the dishes. He set them out to dry and rinsed out the sink. He swiftly fled to the bathroom to cool off.

After he was done, Levi washed his hands, again. He dried them off and sat down while waiting for Eren to get out of the bathroom. _'He better hurry up or this plan will be ruined._' He picked at his skin looking for any food stains as he waited.

* * *

The brunette wiped his face with a wet paper towel. He sighed and turned around to leave the room. He opened the door and spotted Levi sitting at a table.

Levi looked up at the bathroom door as he heard it open. He let his attention fall away from his hands and crossed his legs. ''Took you long enough. I have another job for you.'' He beckoned the other over to where he was sitting.

The young chef immediately perked up and practically ran to Levi's calling. He stood at the table not sure whether to sit down or just stand.

''Make me Lunch, runt. And some tea while you're at it. You should be able to handle that.''

"Lunch?" Eren questioned the words. _'Did I hear him right? Do I cook?!'_ He gleefully let out a grin. He was ready to bounce the kitchen and make the best dish he could conjure.

The Frenchman rolled his eyes. ''Yes child, lunch. The meal before dinner and after breakfast. Which has been going on for a while, so get to it.''

Levi stood up and left the table to go wash his chef jacket.

* * *

As soon as Eren heard those words, he was off. He traveled straight to the kitchen. He pulled out his ingredients of fresh mushrooms and some pork cutlets. He chopped the mushrooms into thin slices and put them in a pan to sauté. He made a mix of flour, breadcrumbs and an egg. He mixed the batter and dipped the pork cutlets.

He then placed the meat in a skillet that was already drizzled with a little canola oil. He let them fry and focused back to the mushrooms. The young chef constructed a homemade sauce and dumped all the sautéed mushrooms into the pot.

He inhaled the smell and smiled. The brunette added some spices and turned down the temperature for both the meat and sauce. He took out another pot and filled it with water. He let it come to a boil and put a couple cups of rice in it.

Eren pulled out a plate and some cutlery. He proceeded to pull one pork cutler off the pan and place it on the plate. Then came the clear white rice and sauce to finish it off. He beamed with pride and went off to find his superior, after shutting off the stove and tidying up.

* * *

Levi finished his cleaning and placed his jacket to dry. Going into the hall he spotted the back of a tall, brunette man walk a few feet in front of him. ''Marco,'' He stopped the other. ''You and Eren went to school together correct?''

Now facing him the boy smiled, ''Yeah, why?''

Levi walked back into the main dining room after talking to Marco; the smell of foreign mixture of spices filled the air.

The young chef saw Levi walking back. He grinned and put the plate down on the table, along with the cutlery. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed the freshly brewed tea and served it in a tea cup.

Sitting down at the table, Levi looked over the food. Questioningly, he looked from the plate to up at Eren. "What is it?"

"It-its lunch." His grin slowly fell to a frown. He looked down at the plate then back to Levi. "You didn't tell me what to make so I..." He felt even more miserable then before. Eren was definitely ready to go back home and forget this day even happened.

'_This kid. He's like a little puppy. Now he's going to run away with hid tail between his legs._' Levi rested his head in his hand; he's too old for this. "I'm asking you what you made, _imbécile_."

"Oh. It's jaeger schnitzel. A classic German plate." His grin returned and he waited patiently for Levi's critic.

That explains it. Levi leaned back in the chair, giving up all hope in the dish. ''Take it back.'' He ordered. ''This is a French restaurant, where you will be cooking French food.''

"But...but you didn't tell me what to cook." The feeling of defeat returned. He felt as if all the words the brunette wanted to say were caught in the back of his throat. He was frustrated but felt stupid at the same time.

It really was his own fault. How is Levi going to judge his cooking for working here if he made German cuisine? ''Just go cook something else.'' The older man picked up the cup of tea placed in front of him by the rim, taking a small sip.

Eren glumly grabbed the plate and walked away.

* * *

Hanji happily bounced into the kitchen. She looked around expecting to find Levi either cleaning or eating his lunch. She walked up to the stove, seeing enough food to feed a small army. Levi's wouldn't have made this much unless it was for other people. I'm other people! Hanji grabbed herself a plate and fork; her strange logic running her mind as she served herself.

She cut off a piece of meat and stabbed a couple mushrooms. The moment in time seemed to stop when she bit down on the juicy meat and the intense flavors exploded in her mouth. Coming back out of her trance Hanji severed up another plate and ran to Erwin's office. She broke down the door, looking over at the man. Her eye shone brightly under her glasses and a creepy smile crept onto her face. ''Erwin, you need to try this!''

Erwin looked up from his paperwork as he heard the bang of the door opening. He saw his co-worker bouncing around with a plate in her hand. "Sure, I haven't had hey lunch anyway." He stuck out his hand so he could receive the steaming plate of food.

Hanji placed the plate down and shoved the knife and fork in his face, quietly giggling as she went back to shovelling down her rice.

Erwin observed the plate. A stimulating smell wafted up his nose. He eagerly picked up the fork and cut a piece of the meat and dipped it in the sauce. He led it to his mouth. The different tastes came together in a perfect combination and he savoured the bite. After swallowing the after-taste still remained "Who made this?"

''Levfi, I guess;'' She muffled around her mouth full of German food. ''Dou I don't know why he made sho mach.'' Little bits of rice flew out of her mouth as she continued going on about how good the rice was.

Erwin hummed and continued to eat the pork cutlet and rice. "This is German cuisine, if I recall correctly." 'This is so unlike Levi' he thought. _'Maybe he's going through a phase?' Midlife crisis?_

''Wah it Levfi?'' Hanji asked Erwin, finally done with her mouthful.

* * *

Levi looked down at his cup,_ 'at least he can make a decent cup of tea'._

* * *

Reiner put the vehicle in park and looked over to his childhood friend; grinning. "Got everything you need?"

Bertholdt nervously nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. The two exited the car and walked into the building. They entered the kitchen and the usual smell of cleaning products was replaced by the scent of fresh cooked food.

Reiner spotted the pots of food on the stove. "Hey! Chef Levi must of made all this! Want some?"

"S-sure." The taller male wiped his brow and joined him by counter.

* * *

Levi stood up from the table, taking his cup with him. He went to the back, going to check on his coat.

''Hello, Levi.'' A sweet voice greeted him. He grunted a reply as they passed him.

The two girls walked into the kitchen. Crista hung up her jacket. ''Hey guys.''

"Hey Christa!" Reiner greeted in between bites. He smiled at the small female. Bert gave a weak wave and focused back on the plate.

"You girls gotta try this" he turned back to the food and dished out two more plates.

* * *

"Hanji, you said there was more, right?" Erwin had finished his plate and quite frankly he still desired more.

Hanji cleared her mouth of food. ''Yeah, there's a whole bunch in the kitchen. Come on.'' The woman took hold of Erwin's wrist and pulled him out of the office.

The blond let Hanji pull him to the kitchen. He tried balancing the plate in his other hand while being whisked away.

* * *

After Levi sent Eren away, he took the plate and found a quiet corner in the restaurant. He sat there and ate his lunch. He found nothing wrong with the dish. _'I maybe made too much, especially since he didn't like it. I'll just bring it home and have it for supper as well._'

* * *

''What did you two do?'' Ymir questioned taking a plate from him. She tried the food while Crista politely took the plate from Riener. ''Who made this?'' Ymir asked.

"We don't know. It was here when we arrived." He scraped his fork against the bottom of the plate to salvage anything left on the plate.

* * *

Eren hummed in contentment; it was a good meal. "Might as well go make Chef Levi some lunch."

* * *

''It's really good.'' Crista commented. ''It's nothing like Chef Levi made before.''

Hanji ran into the kitchen with Erwin being dragged at her heals. ''I see you guys found the food too!''

The proclaimed goddess turned to the two. ''Did you guys make this?''

Hanji was already at the food, filling her plate. ''Nope.''

Erwin shook his head along with the brunette's denial. He went over to the pot and served himself a little more meat and sauce. Almost all the staff was gathered. Only Jean and Marco, along with the two chefs were missing.

Marco walked into the kitchen seeing everyone gathered around. ''What's going on?'' He asked walking up to everyone.

Reiner swallowed one last bite. "Lunch, you want some?" He handed a plate and the serving spoon.

Marco took the plate and served himself. He looked down at the food. It looked good. He took a small bit of the food. It tasted better then he thought. He looked back up at Riener. ''Who made it?''

Bertholdt piped up. "Nobody knows." He nervously hid back behind Reiner and continued to munch on the mixture of meat and rice.

Marco stopped and looked around to everyone eating the food. ''And no one finds that the least bit odd?'' He asked starting to get worried.

Erwin looked up from his plate at the young waiter. "Well there is only two chefs here and I trust that neither one would want to poison us."

"Two?" A voice joined in. Jean went to go stand near Marco. He picked up a fork and started picking from his boyfriend's plate.

Marco bit the inside of his lip and looked the other direction of Jean as the other picked off his plate.

''Why would Mike make this food?'' Crista pointed out.

Ymir cut in. ''So that only leaves Levi.''

''What about Eren?'' Marco asked.

Hanji looked over at him questioningly, her fork still in her mouth.

''Who?''

"But I thought he was only the new dish washer." Quipped Jean.

"No, he's the new chef working under Levi and Mike is only a sous-chef." Erwin corrected.

Reiner concluded. "Then, that's who it must have been, right?"

Hanji looked between the people talking, her eyes wide with every word. ''Wh-''

''What are you guys doing?'' Levi's voice cut her off as he walked in with his cleaned chef's coat in his hands. He looked to everyone's hands, which had the same food he was presented with earlier.

"Eating. Do you want some?" Erwin asked while putting his dishes in the sink.

"Do all of you just eat whatever shit you find lying around?" The chef looked around at all the food. _'Why did the brat make so damn much?'_

Reiner nodded while Bert hid behind his blond childhood friend; afraid to get farther scolded. Erwin smiled and patted Levi on his back. "Well, I have to go back to my office. Send my compliment to the chef."

''Levi have you tried this yet? You have to try it!'' Hanji interrupted any thought Levi could have had. She shoved her own food in Levi's direction. Disgusted at the thought of eating off of another's fork, he pushed her away.

"I've already seen it. I told him to make it."

"Then why haven't you had any yet!?"

"Because I don't want it, four eyes."

Hanji looked up at him with pleading eyes. "But **why**?"

"You should try some sir," Krista cut in. "It's very good."

Ymir looked to the side; not favoring the conversation.

* * *

Eren could hear several voices coming from the kitchen. With his plate still in hand he headed over to the back to see what the commotion was all about.

* * *

"Come on Levi! Just try a bit." Hanji almost begged as she made him a plate.

'_She just won't shut up!'_ "Hanji, stop it." Levi growled.

"Come on, Levi! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come—"

"Fine."

Hanji stopped and blinked; she... won? Smiling brightly Hanji handed the plate to Levi. The chef rolled his eyes. By the end of the day his eyes were going to roll out of his head.

Eren walked into the cluster of people shoved into the high-end kitchen. He looked around and noticed a plate on everybody's hand. The brunette automatically recognized his cooking on the plates.

Hanji looked to the newcomer. "You're..." She put down her plate and walked over to him, grabbing either side of his face. "So cute."

Eren was slightly bewildered by the sudden contact. He stared at the other with wide eyes. "T-thank you... I guess."

"Hey Hanji," Ymri called. "At least buy him dinner before you harass him."

Hanji let go of the boy's face. "Sorry, I'm Hanji!" She said offering him her hand.

Eren's confusion subsided and he smiled back. He shook he hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Eren the new chef." He grinned with pride.

"You made this!" She took Eren's hand holding it in both of hers. "Will you make something else!" She asked with wide eyes.

"Hanji." Levi grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her away. "Stop it."

Eren's eyes shone with glee. His grin continued to grow; ear to ear. "I'll make whatever you want!"

Hanji copied the chef's smile, clasping her hands together as she was pulled away from him. Levi pushed the woman to the side. "Brat. You have no idea what you're agreeing to."

Krista looked between the three. Was it just her or was Levi being nicer than usual? She looked up to Ymir meeting a similar look.

"I don't care I'll make anything if they are willing to eat my food." He smiled at the chef. The brunette was willing to do anything to prove himself as a chef.

"Don't let Sasha hear you say that." Ymir dropped her plate in the sink and Crista followed her.

"Thank you for the food, it was nice meeting you."

Hanji ran around Levi running up to Eren again. ''Will you make lunch tomorrow?''

"If you want me too!" The young chef replied. He waved several thanks to the people he didn't know. The staff seemed fairly nice. _'Maybe working here would be better then I though._' He let a small nostalgic smile rest on his face.

Levi glared at the new hotshot as he was praised for his work. "Don't you pig heads have something useful to do?" He glared around to the people standing around the kitchen. Marco put his plate down, eager to leave and Jean followed him out.

The brunette flinched out of his daze by the growling voice. He watched as everybody scrambled to their jobs. He looked around, not quite sure what to do.

Levi looked over at Eren; which turned out to be more like an intense stare. _'Puppy._' He spat mentally. The professional chef broke his gaze and started walking out. "You did well." Levi complemented, leaving the half eaten plate on the counter. "Now clean this mess up."

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it, chapter two. If you guys have any request that goes along with our AU just let us know; either by review or PMing us! We apologize for grammar mistakes or OOCness. Please review and let us know what you think!

_imbécile-(French): imbecile, fool._


	3. Chapter 3: Croquembouche

A/N: Hello everybody! I apologize, this chapter took longer we then expected. It was actually quite difficult to write the angst in this chapter but we did it. Yay! so we hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Croquembouche**_

Another day in; another day out. Eren couldn't ask for a better first day of work. Hopefully today would be the same. He got out of bed exactly at 6:30. The restaurant opened at 8:00 am. Not a minute before and not a minute after. It was important to be punctual. He carried on his usual morning routine: shower, get dressed, make breakfast and go to work. It was nothing but an ordinary morning with a sunny forecast.

* * *

Maybe his assistant wouldn't be so bad, but he was still a brat and still needs the regular training. Damn dog. After the lunch rush Levi set out to training their newest member.

* * *

The lunch rush came and went. Eren finished washing the dishes and reported back to Levi for another task.

Levi demonstrated a few of his own personal techniques. Ones Eren wouldn't have learned in art school. Levi pulled out another plate; with a quick glance at the object Levi spotted a red mark on the otherwise white surface. It was dirty. Unclean. Whoever washed this needed to be punished. "Eren..."

The young chef looked up, wide eyed. That tone his mentor gave off was not pleasant. His deadly glare sent shivers down the brunette's back. "...yes." He squeaked almost involuntary.

Levi glared at him, his eyes attempting to burrow holes in his head. "What is this?" He asked handing Eren the plate.

Eren looked down at the plate in his hands. "A-a plate?" His head was whirled with confusion. He glanced back and forth between Levi's grim face to the seemingly white plate.

"Yes. Thank you for clearing that up Eren." Levi stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes. "I'm talking about what is on the plate."

"They complain." The brunette squeaked out. He attempted to lean as far as way as possible. He could only stare back at Levi and pathetically try to get away.

"That's right." Levi congratulated him. "So if you don't want there to be any complains, don't mess up." Levi took the plate away from the young chef and placed it in the sink to be rewashed later.

Eren gulped audible and let his shoulders sag. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Levi walked back over to the German, seeing his sulking posture. "Just don't do it again." The experienced chef turned away and grabbed another **clean** plate and set it in front of Eren. ''Try to do what I just showed you.''

"Okay, I understand." Eren repeated exactly as he remembered the older chef had done before him. When he was done demonstrating the different chopping and cooking techniques, he looked back at Levi; hoping for approval.

He watched Eren carefully while he worked, doing everything how he had shown without the littlest mistake. He did everything right. Now the damn dog was staring at him waiting for his approval with his tail wagging back and forth... At least that's what Levi saw.

"You didn't screw up on anything. I'm almost surprize."

Eren's spirits were lifted with joy. He gave a goofy lopsided grin. His shining with pride and his heart still fluttering. "Thank you."

Levi scoffed. "Don't let it go to your head, brat."

Eren could only mumble an 'okay' as he didn't even attempt to his happiness.

_'He takes complements to the extreme_.' Levi checked the time. "People should start arriving again soon." He walked over to the sink to clean his hands. "You're still on dish duty." He rinsed his hands under hot water before adding soap to them and lathering.

Eren happily walked over to the washing station. He let the hot water run and added some dish washing soap. He didn't care that he'd be taxed with this job. He was too pleased with the compliment he gained.

"Make sure those dishes get cleaned Yeager!" Levi called out over the sound of the first batch of dirty plates and silver wear being relocated at Eren's station. He didn't bring his eyes away from his work as he listened for Eren's reply.

"Yes sir!" Eren cried gleefully. He brought the first few dishes into the sink to let them soak. He took out a cloth and a sponge and concentrated on making the plates sparkle.

* * *

Levi worked through the hours, not settling for anything less than perfection. When the orders stopped rolling in he washed his hands once more and sat down in a single, wooden chair against one of the kitchen's walls. He ran his hand through his hair, mildly disturbed by the sweat that dampened the tip of his fingers. Eren would still be washing dishes; thou Levi could pull him away from the job at any time.

Eren was on the last stretch of dishes. He hurried to finish but still made sure to do a good job. He dipped the last plate in the water and scrubbed the surface clean. He sighed as he placed it in the other sink to dry.

Levi got up and walked over to Eren. "You done yet Jaeger?" he glanced over the empty sink and full drying rack

Eren looked back at his superior. "Yes sir, I'm done." He grabbed a dry towel and dried his hands.

"Wash out the sink and we'll continue with what we were working on before." Levi turn his back to the younger going to prep for more of their training session.

Eren only nodded and turned the knob for hot water. He let the scorching water do most of the work sterilizing the sink. He grabbed his cloth and wiped the sides and then finally the bottom.

Levi pulled out some cooking tools and waited for Eren to finished cleaning.

The brunette dried the sink and quickly wiped down the counters. He rung the rag out and placed it in the dirty laundry basket.

Becoming inpatient, Levi called for Eren. "Oi dog, hurry up already."

The young chef's head jerked in the other's direction. He scrambled to complete his task and hurried over to Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Finally." They went through the whole menu, showing him how to do this and what the difference was between that. By the time they were done it was plenty late; everyone else had already retreated for the comfort of their homes long ago. Levi let out a realised sigh and started unbuttoning his jacket. "That's enough for today. Go home and get some rest."

"Thank you chef Levi." Eren undid his own jacket and placed it on the coat rack. He grabbed his backpack and hoodie and walked over to the back door. He slipped his shoes on and opened the metal door. The German wasn't expecting to be instantly pelted with wind and rain. The violent storm pushed Eren back into the building.

Levi shut off all the lights and brought his chef jacket with him to clean overnight. He walked to the backdoor seeing Eren; he had on a face of both aw and confusion. "What's the matter?" Levi asked as he walked up to him, trading over his indoor and outdoor shoes.

"There's... There's a storm." He wiped his wet face and sighed. 'Just my luck. I won't be able to make it home in this.' "Chef Levi do you think I could stay the night, in the restaurant? I only have my bike and I don't think I'll be able to get home."

Levi raised an eyebrow. He wants so stay here alone overnight during a storm? The older shook his head. "You are not staying here." Levi stated. "I can give you a ride. Your bike will have to stay here though, it probably won't fit in the car and I don't want to stand around in the rain, trying to find out."

Eren stared slightly awed by the offer. "Really? Thank you Levi!" He gave a cheery smile and slightly bounced.

"Tch" Levi scoffed. "You're lucky I don't make you take a taxi." Which Levi would never do because they are disgusting, dirty vans that dozens of people sit in each day.

Levi got out his car keys and cracked the outside door open slightly. With his back to the door keeping it from shutting he pressed the buttons on his key chain for command start and to unlocking the doors. He heard the beep and his engine start. ''Come on.'' He pushed the door with his back, fully opening it and started walking to his car.

Eren tailed behind him by not but a couple steps behind. He brought up his hood to his face from the ragging storm. He clutched on to his bag and made his way to the passenger side.

Levi squinted; the rain hitting down on them like specks of hail. Dirt, sand and small rocks being picked up and thrown at them by the wind. Levi pulled on the car door and quickly shield himself inside, shutting the door behind him. No wonder the other wanted to stay the night inside.

The brunette sat himself in the car and rapidly shut the door. He sighed and wiped his soaking face with his damp sleeves. He looked at his modern and sleek surroundings. The cars was almost brand new. Eren felt so out of place and attempt not move any more than he had to. In fear that he might dirty Chef Levi's vehicle.

Levi turned on the heated seats and heater. He looked outside the windshield at the rain storm in disgust.

"Where do you live?" Levi asked turning to Eren; interested in getting home as soon as possible. He noticed both their drenched clothes were soaking the seats. _'Just another thing to clean'._

"Umm. Maria district, Shiganshina Street." Eren pulled out his phone and texted Mikasa to inform her of the new transportation offered. He stuffed it back in his pocket and just stared out the window.

Levi pulled out of the parking lot, the steering wheel slowly warming up under his fingers. "I don't know where Shinashoo Street is so you'll have to tell me where to go once we get closer." His lack of effort to repeat the street name properly left the name butchered by the chef.

Eren grimaced, he was terrible at giving directions but he nodded anyway. He kept his gaze on the world outside. The young chef admired the world pass by. It had been so long since he was in a car. Not since the accident, hopefully he'd be able to keep his cool.

The car ride fell into a comfortable silence; the only sounds being the noise of the city and other larger vehicles rushing by. Once they got to the Maria District he turned to Eren. "So where do I go from here?"

Eren glanced around trying to distinguish the area. "Umm... Go for another two blocks and turn right?" He questioned himself with a slight frown still resting upon his face. He looked at the houses pass, trying to recognize the buildings.

Following Eren's directions, Levi stayed on this road then turned an easy right. The rain pouring down on all sides limited his vision, though there wasn't many people driving around on the stormy night. Levi couldn't make out the name on the street sign as they passed it by. He continued, waiting for Eren's next directions.

Houses continued to blur in and out of the young chef's sight. He couldn't recognize his small, older home. "I-I don't recognize any of the houses." He mumbled barely above a whisper.

He looked over at Eren, only seeing the side of the younger's face. At first he thought that he might be joking; but upon seeing the sadness and humility in the chef's dark reflection Levi concluded otherwise. He turned his eyes back onto the road. ''You're telling me you're lost?''

"I guess... I don't know." He no longer tried to hide his frown. "I'm sorry chef Levi." Eren pulled his cell out if his pocket.

**/7 messages from Mikasa/**

_'Not only am I causing problems for Chef Levi; I'm making Mikasa worry too'_ he felt like crying on the spot. _'To be such a burden to both people' _he thought.

The streets were abandoned, not a human or moving vehicle in sight. Without the assistants of the street lights it would be impossible to see anything off of the road through the heavy rain. He tapped his finger softy on the steering wheel. "You can stay the night at my place." Levi offered. ''If that's too creepy to you I can drop you off at a motel.''

"I-I can't afford a motel room." Eren embarrassingly stated. His grip tightened around his phone. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Don't made a big deal out of it." Levi said as he made a U-turn at a four-way stop. Once he got back to the main road he could easily get to his place.

Eren nervously watched the world go by. He glanced back to his phone screen.

**/9 messages from Mikasa**

**2 missed calls from Mikasa/**

The brunette unlocked his cell and sent her a text to explain situation. Whenever he'd see her again he was sure to get the scolding of a lifetime.

When they got to Levi's building he parked his car in the indoor parking lot, lining it up beside all of the other vehicles. Wordlessly Levi got out of the car shutting the door softly behind him.

Eren fumbled to undo his seat belt and tumbled out of the car. He scuttled to follow Levi; wherever he may lead him.

Levi led him inside the building and down a stretched hallway. At least he knew where he was going. He stopped at the entrance of the elevators and pressing the button for them to open. When they did he stepped inside, waiting for Eren to follow before he could hit the button for the top floor.

The brunette noted his surroundings. It's was a very high-end complex with very modern features. Eren felt as though he didn't belong here. He belonged back at his older run down home with Mikasa. This place is where the richer people stayed. He hurried along in to the elevator.

The metal box brought them up the highest floor, opening up with a soft, annoying ding. Levi brought him down to the end of the hallway, turning to his right while he took out his key again. He opened up the door to his loft, walking in and leaving it open for Eren to follow suit. "Home sweet home." Levi said in no way enthusiastic.

Eren entered the home. He stifled a laugh attempting to break out at Levi comment. After recomposing himself he evaluated the apartment. Large, open and **clean**. He was almost afraid to take off his shoes and follow Levi.

He placed his shoes neatly to the side by the entrance and walking into the loft. It was all more or less one room; to the left was the kitchen with a large island as a seating area; past it was a working space with a desk and laptop. Glass doors to the right of it lead outside to a balcony looking over the city. To the right of where you walk in was a living area with a single couch and TV.

Eren took off his wet sneakers and timidly tailed Levi. His head swished back and forth to get a glimpse of everything. The brunette made sure to keep his hands to himself as he made his way through the apartment.

Levi looked over Eren's wet clothes. "I'll get you a change of clothes. Try not to get anything wet." Levi walked deeper into the home, going to his room to get them some dry clothes.

Eren watched him leave. He tried his best not to move too much. He pulled his sweater off and wrapped it in a ball. He nervously shifted his weight back and forth between feet.

Levi looked though his closet trying to find something that would fit Eren. He found some baggy, work out slacks and an old dress shirt. He walked back to the entrance seeing Eren, he looked tense. He probably felt uncomfortable invading someone's home. He'll have to think of a way to get him to relax. He handing Eren the clothes. "This is all I have that will fit you. There's a washroom at the end of the hall you can change in."

"Thank you." Eren went to grasp at the clean, dry clothes. He followed Levi's directions to the bathroom. He stripped out of his wet clothes and dried himself with a nearby towel. The young chef shyly got dressed in Levi's clothes.

Levi went in his room quickly getting changed, putting on pajama pants and a simple tee. He would take a shower tomorrow morning. He walked out and moved to the kitchen, he ran hot water into two cups and placed them in the microwave.

Eren exited the washroom feeling refreshed. The shirt was snug and the pants stopped 3 inches before his ankles. But it was better than nothing. He returned to the kitchen hoping to find Levi still there.

Levi heard the door to the washroom open as he took out a tin container out of the cupboard. When the microwave beeps he pulled the mugs out. He scooped the substance out of the container into the cups.

Eren spotted Levi concocting some drinks. He took a sit on a bench by the counter and watched him work. He placed his back pact by his legs on the ground.

"Nothing fancy." Levi stated pushing the cup of steaming hot chocolate towards Eren. He put the cocoa mix back in its place.

Eren smiled. "Thank you." He brought the cup to his face and blew the steam away. He took a quick sip. "Ow, hot."

"I thought you were a chef?" Levi comment.

Eren pursed his lips into a pout. "Doesn't mean I can't burn my tong!" He angrily took a gulp of the hot chocolate; completely forgetting that it was still hot. His eyes widened as the heat pierced his taste buds. He immediately placed his mug down and ran to the sink. He twisted the cold water knob and stuck his mouth under it. He let the cold water roll in and out of his mouth.

Levi's lips curled into a smile and he let out a humorous laugh seeing Eren's clumsy mistake and foolishness for a second time.

After a good 5 minutes he pulled his head away from the sink. He took his spot back on the bench and smacked his head against the surface of the counter. He groaned at his stupidity.

Levi walked to the end of the counter, taking a banana from the pile of fruit and handed it to Eren. "Eat this; it should help."

The German grabbed the banana and studied. After deciding it was fresh enough for his liking, he chomped his first bite.

Levi lifted his mug up by the rim of the glass; paying no attention to the handle. He leaned against the tall table bringing the hot liquid up to his lip. He wasn't a big fan of chocolate beverages but he could guess Eren wasn't big on tea.

After finishing his banana and waiting for his beverage to cool down, Eren took a cautious sip. It was good, once you got passed the heat. He continued to guzzle the drink.

Through the pouring rain Levi caught a glimpse of lightening flash outside the balcony doors. He turned his attention to the doors, waiting for the thunder to follow. Three or four seconds of pure silence passed before a crisp cracking came overhead pursued by loud rolling thunder. Being higher up in the tall apartment building the sounds came more loudly and clearly.

Eren jumper and fell off the bench. His head shot in the direction of the window. He watched as lightning strikes a nearby tower. He took a sharp intake of air and shakily stood up. He slowly sat back on the bench and concentrated on his mug.

Seeing Eren's reaction Levi walked over to the balcony door, drawing the curtains to block out the unpleasant view.

"We're not the tallest thing around here." Levi explained walking back over to Eren. "So we should be safe." He grabbed his mug again taking a sip.

Eren could only nod and sip the rest of the chocolate drink. His shoulders hunched and he let his hair sweep over his eyes.

Levi put his cup down; looking at the frightened puppy as he thought carefully. The elder sat down across from Eren. "Do you make deserts?"

The brunette looked up from his cup. "Really?" He asked. Baking and cooking was always the solution to most of Eren's problems. The corner of his lips twitched into a smile.

'There's it is.' Levi's regular bored face remained. "Yeah, sure. Anything specific you want to make?" He had been telling the younger chef what to do all day, he probably had some more original idea in mind.

Eren's face automatically twisted into thought. "Hmm... Croquembouche!" He shouted with glee. The thought of the fluffy pastry made his mouth water.

Levi thought over the necessary ingredients; pretty sure he had everything. "Go in the fridge and get what we need from there." Levi shuffled over, kneeling down to get the trays out of the shelf built into the island.

Eren immediately hassled to the fridge. He pulled the carton of milk and the eggs. He placed it in the counter.

After he placed the pans on the counter Levi took out the dry ingredients stored in the cupboards. A low rumble sounded overhead and he glanced over to Eren; worried that he might not be completely distracted from the storm. "You find everything?"

Eren completely ignored the thunder roaring outside. "Yeah! I got everything from the fridge. Where are your measuring cups?" He questioned.

Levi explained which drawer to get them from and to get some spoons out of the one beside it. He was satisfied, now knowing Eren had forgotten about the storm or at least didn't mind it anymore. Levi took out a couple of bowls.

The young chef listened closely to Levi's explanation. He gathered all they needed to make the French cream puffs. He grinned; ear to ear, as he continued the preparations.

The chef looked over what was on the table, asking himself if there was anything else they needed. ''There anything else you add to it?'' Levi questioned, looked at Eren over his shoulder.

Eren shook his head as he started measuring ingredients for dough. After efficiently scaling the ingredients he turned to the oven. He preheated it to 425 degrees.

Levi picked out the smallest pot and placed it on the stove. He brought out a couple other things they would need and helped Eren count out cups and spoon.

Eren put the first few ingredients in the pot to boil. He watched the mixture of water, butter and salt come to a boil. He pulled it off the stove and added all the measures flour. He took one of the wooden spoons and vigorously stirred the blend. He kept up the mixing until the dough thickened and remained consistent.

Levi sat down at the island, he had cooked all day and wasn't as enthusiastic to be baking some more. Watching Eren stir the pot, he noticed the used measuring cups and utensils laying around. He got up again and started gathering the dirty dishes.

Eren let the mixture cool down before cracking eight eggs into the pot. One by one, he made sure to incorporate each egg before adding the next. He then began to beat the dough until it was thick and smooth.

Levi placed all of the dirty dishes in the sink. Hearing the cracking sound of egg shells, he looked back over to the younger chef. Every time Eren put down an eggshell, Levi would pick it up off the counter and drop it in the garbage can.

The brunette then grabbed the stone cookie sheet. He turned the burner off and pulled the pot to the side. He let the slick, shiny dough cool before starting to roll them up into small walnut-sized balls. He placed them each an inch apart.

Levi rinsed the dishes and started putting them in the dishwasher. When he saw that Eren was done with the pot, Levi picked it up by the base of the handle, close to the heated metal. "_Merde_-!" He dropped into the sink, heat piercing down at his finger as they start to turn red.

Eren's head whipped to Levi's direction. He took a second to analyze the situation before he grabbed Levi's wrist. He led Levi's hand under the tap and turned the knob for cold water. "Don't you dare take your hand out from underneath the water. I'm going to look for your first aid kit."

Levi s could do nothing but stand there with surprize written all over his face. Once his usual bored expression returned and spat back at Eren. "A least I'm not as bad as you. I don't need a first aid kit. It's just a burn, this isn't the first time I've gotten one."

Eren ignored his superior's retort and went to the bathroom. He looked under the sink and spotted a bright red box with a white cross. He picked it up and returned to Levi. He opened the pack and pulled out some antibacterial cream, gauze and some sterilized pads.

He turned off the water. He didn't need to be babied. He could do it himself.

Eren slapped Levi's unharmed hand away and grasped at the injured one. He smothered the pad with antiseptic gel and placed it over the burn. The young chef wrapped his hand and secured the bandage.

Levi looked down at his bandaged covered hand. "How am I supposed to work with toilet paper wrapped around my hand?"

The brunette scoffed. "You don't. You let it heal properly. Your hands are your life line as a chef and you shouldn't risk losing them" A slight frown rested on his lips.

"Yes mother." The older chef rolled his eyes as he inspected Eren's handiwork. Looking back up at the German he noticed his frown. He didn't like it. Levi could pull off a scowl; Eren couldn't. Not like frown on Eren's face. The Frenchman caved so it would go away. "Fine. Clean up after yourself. _Simonac!"_

The usual lopsided grin returned and he spun back to his work. Eren continued het task of rolling the dough and placing it on the cookie sheet. Once he was done the brunette whisked an egg. He took a brush and painted each ball with a thin layer of the yellow mix. He finished it by sprinkling salt on each ball of dough.

Sitting down once more, Levi observed Eren do his work. Using it to distract him from the obsessive need to clean everything that was being dirtied.

The German opened the oven door and placed the pan in the hot compartment. He started the timer for ten minutes and patiently surveyed as they slowly began to rise. He turned back to the counter and picked up all the no longer needed tools and placed them in the sink.

A rush of relief ran over Levi as Eren gathered the mess. The talented chef picked at his own brain for something to converse about. He came up with a question that had been nipping at him. "Is there a reason you're sacred of thunder storms?"

Eren couldn't help but flinch at the question. He twisted around o face Levi but his gaze plastered to the floor. "It's- it's because of my mom. She… ah, she died on a stormy night like this." The young chef could only stare absent-mindedly at the clean floor.

Levi nodded, Marco had told him that the German's mom had died when he was young. After he had the discussion, wanting to know the origin of Eren and Jean's fighting. "What happened?"

Eren gave a dejected look. His lips were held as straight as a board. "When I was ten, she came to pick up me and Mikasa one night. It was really hard to see out of the windshield. There was… there was a dog on the road. She swerved to miss it…"

'_So he hasn't gotten past her death.'_ Levi looked at Eren, his uncharacteristically blank face showed no expression and Levi met him with an equally stoic one. _'They must have been close for it to have this much of a traumatic effect on him. If he hears anything related to the subject he shuts down or cuts of his feelings.'_

"It was my fault. It's my fault because if I didn't beg her to let us go to Armin's she would have never died." Venom of self-hatred filled his voice.

Levi got up and walked up to Eren. He grabbed the self-blaming man by the collar of his shirt with his injured hand. "What if you didn't beg her and she still died. **You **would be in the exact place** you** are now, just regretting something different. **You **can't know where a choice will lead you, Eren! And if you could you wouldn't be here baking pastries and **you** wouldn't be the person you are now!"

Eren snapped out of his rant and gapped like a fish. He brought his hands to Levi's wrist. "Levi your- your hand!" He cried out while trying to break away.

The raven haired chef tightened his grip around the white fabric, paying no mind to his burn. "Do you hear me Eren?! Or am I just wasting my breath?" his voice dropped to a tone of defeat.

The brunette shuddered and gave some frantic nods. His cerulean eyes looked onto Levi's obsidian hues. He didn't dare move under the eyes of a predator.

Frightened puppy or not, Levi had to get his point across. It is idiotic to blame yourself for something that you couldn't have known would happen. The timer on the stove went off, easily cutting the thick tension. Levi relaxed and let go of the boy's shirt, leaving his hands to drop to the side.

Relief washed over Eren, he scurried over to the oven and put some oven mitts on. He pulled out the perfectly baked puffs and placed the stone cookie sheet on a mat.

Levi sat down again, he looked at his covered, burnt palm. _'Crap, that actually hurt.' _He watched Eren's back as he worked. "Eren, do you think I would lie to you?"

The young chef took a metal spatula and started transferring the cream puffs to the cooling rack. "N-no." He mumbled.

He didn't like seeing Eren like this. He just wished he would blame himself. "You didn't killed her so stop acting like you did. No one ever knows how it will turn out. It's not your fault."

Eren reduced the oven heat to 350. He turned face Levi and stared at him with sad eyes. "If only you could realize how much it is my fault." He whispered before turning back to the stove.

Levi sighed. Eren had been believing this for a long time. It would take a lot more for him to see things a different way.

The brunette set the timer for 15 minutes after placing the try back in. He brought a saucepan to the stove. He filled it with the proper measured milk and sugar. He turned the knob to medium heat and started slowly whisking up the new mixture.

In a separate bowl he add some egg yolks and cornstarch. He took another clean whisk and whipped it up. After deeming it mixed enough, Eren slowly added it to the pot. He takes a wooden spoon and kept a constant speed of stirring.

Eren continued to stir the blend until it was thick enough to add some vanilla. He transferred it to a bowl. He covered it with plastic wrap. He picked it up and placed it to the fridge to chill. The brunette went back to clean up all the dishes that were no longer needed. At least he could please Levi this way.

Levi sat in silence while Eren clean and cooked. The conversations had ended harshly (not that the beginning was any better) He didn't want to push it farther and trying reasoning with the other wasn't getting anywhere.

In a separate he add some egg yolks and cornstarch. He took another clean whisk and whipped it up. After deeming it mixed enough, Eren slowly added it to the pot. He takes a wooden spoon and kept a constant speed of stirring.

* * *

_***time skip***_

The raven haired man watched Eren with bored eyes as he finish up the recipe for the French cream puffs. The German used his fingers to dip the round topped pastries into melted caramel. The golden brown liquid clung onto the tanned skin. Making a glistening, sweet cover over the finger tip.

The brunette set the timer for 15 minutes after placing the try back in. He brought a saucepan to the stove. He filled it with the proper measured milk and sugar. He turned the knob to medium heat and started slowly whisking up the new mixture.

Once all the pastries were perfectly topped with the homemade caramel, the brunette left them on a cooling rack to dry. He lick his fingertips clean and hummed at the sweetness. A small smile graced his lips.

Levi watched Eren's tongue slowly, lick the liquid candy off his fingers. His pink, plump lips resting in a smile as he finished his self-cleaning. Levi imagined the lingering taste on the young chef's lips.

"If you want to eat while they're still warm, go ahead!" His smile beamed with pride as he commenced the clean-up phase.

He wasn't that much of a fan of sweets but he burnt his hand for this. He grabbed a fork from the drawer, being careful with his hand and stabbed a puff. He took a bit of half of it, savoring the flavor.

Eren tried to keep his gaze from wondering to Levi. He hoped it was at least passable by the older chef's standards. The young German started washing dishes to distract himself.

Levi ate the rest of the desert and placed the fork down on the counter. He finished the Croquembouche and placed his fork on the counter ''The dough is a little over cooked.'' He stated, though that could be his fault for distracting the cook.

Eren placed the clean bowls on the drying rack. "Must have left it on the stone for too long." He mumbled out. His small smile faded back out into a line.

He heard the sadness in Eren's voice. ''Besides that it's pretty good." He picked up another on this utensil.

The goofy lopsided grin returned. He scrubbed the rest of the dishes with the smile plastered to his face. After setting them all out to dry he looked over to the clock. "12:17. Wow it's getting pretty late."

Levi nodded cleaning the fork he used. "There's extra toothbrushes in the bathroom." He said walking over to a cupboard, taking out blankets and pillows and placing them on the couch for himself.

"Oh, okay thank you." He dried his hands and strolled over to the washroom. He opened one of the drawers and pulled a new toothbrush out. He turned the tape for cold water and let it run over the bristles.

Levi placed the blanket and pillow down on the arm of the couch. He walked to the kitchen, inspecting the damage. Fortunately Eren had done a sufficient job cleaning the room. He ran his fingertips threw his hair, waiting for a certain brat to be finished in the washroom.

Eren spat out the remaining of toothpaste and bubbles. He then rinsed his mouth and washed the toothbrush. He grabbed the nearest towel to wipe his hands and face.

The raven haired chef looked at the closed bathroom door. His patents wearing thin. "Oi, Eren." He called, folding his arms across his chest. "Taking a big enough dump in there"'

Eren gaped. 'There it is. That random bluntness again.' He walked out of the bathroom. "No"

Levi lifted an eyebrow. "Do you need some more time then?"

"No" Eren frowned at the rather personal questions. He walked back to the living room and awkwardly stood by the couch; waiting for instructions.

"The blankets and pillow at the end of the couch are for you." Levi said as he walked into the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and paste and scrubbed all the left-overs of the day away.

Eren nodded. "Thank you." He watched as his mentor strolled away. The brunette's gaze flickered back to the couch. He flopped down onto the surface and quickly covered himself with blankets

Levi brushed his teeth until they were rightly polished and used mouthwash after. Twice. He left the washroom and turned off the lights to the flat. He got into his bed and covered himself with the comforter.

Eren wiggled himself into the couch covering himself with the mass of blankets. He glanced around the room nervously. This was his first night without Mikasa since that evening long ago.

Levi turned so his back faced the nearest wall. He could feel the weird sort of tension in the room.

Eren stared blankly at the covered windows. He dreaded for nightmares that would probably occur tonight. His breath somewhat ragged, he closed his eyes.

Covering most of his face with the soft covers Levi slowly closed his eye lids and relaxed into the mattress.

* * *

Sleep came surprisingly quick for Eren. He immediately dozed off and went into a dream filled sleep. It was the same nightmare every time; an exactly replay of the crash with mocking voices.

Levi could hear the younger shuffling around on the couch a few meters away. Levi was an incredibly light sleeper but he had grown used to the sleepless nights over the years. He laid still, not listening to anything in particular.

Eren groaned. He mumbled 'No's!' and started trembling. Loud thunder crashed from the clouds. The young German squeaked, trying to sink into the couch.

Levi pulled the blankets away from his body and turned his legs letting his feet touch the floor. He walked through the dark area up to the large couch. The only real light source he had was from past the closed curtains leading outside. He could see the outline of Eren's form, huddled deep inside the almost unused blankets. He looked down at him listening to his whispered, yet loud pleads. The raven haired man bent down and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, shacking him gently. "Hey, Eren. Wake up." His deep voice cut through the silence just as much as the thunder rolling outside.

Eren thrashed in surprise before waking up. "Levi?" He dared to whisper gently. Tears threatening to fall he brought his knees to his chest.

Levi took his hand away from Eren's shoulder. "You alright?" He asked.

The brunette shook his head and frowned. He whispered out a weak "no." He wiped the tears before they could fall.

Levi took his hand away from Eren's shoulder. "Are you always scared? Or is it just because you're here?"

The brunette shook his head. "I don't know. It's been so long since... Since the nightmares." He hide his face into the blankets.

Levi pulled the blankets away from Eren's face. "What's different now?"

Eren stared wide eyed like a deer caught in traffic lights. "I-I don't know."

"Relax." Levi said letting go of the blanket Eren was clutching onto like a life line. "I was just trying to find something that would help."

The young German nodded. He snuggled back into the blanket. His nightmare jitters slowly melted away in his superior's presence.

Levi stared down at Eren while he thought of what he could do. He looked over at his large bed for a moment. "Do you want to stay with me in my bed for the night?"

Eren meet his gaze and gazed into the steel grey orbs. He nodded meekly and stood up, still clutching onto the blanket. "Thank you." He whispered gratefully.

"Whatever." The raven haired man walked towards his bed. "If you hit me in your sleep, you'll sleep outside." Levi stated pulling back the large blankets.

Eren followed the man up to the loft. Everything was clean and crisp. He timidly walked to the opposite side of the bed and slid into the covers. He audibly swallowed at the chef's rant and nodded. "Yes sir."

Levi got into his bed and moved around until he was comfortable. "You don't need to address me like that when we're not at work."

The brunette smiled. "Okay, goodnight... Levi." Eren easily settled into the bed and let his eyes close. Sleep soon followed and he drifted off into a much more peaceful sleep.

Levi stayed awake for a while, waiting for Eren to have another nightmare. When the other side of the bed stayed still and the mumbles and whispers didn't come Levi relax and let himself doze off into a light sleep.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It did contain so more fluff and a bit about Eren's past so that's always good. Anyhow, let us know what you think! Don't be afraid _make some requests _or point out some grammar mistakes! We're sorry for any OOCness and grammar mistakes.

**Merde-(French)**: shit, or literally meaning die/death.

**Simonac-(French)**: fuck. It's really just slang

**Croquembouche**: basically a cream puff with a homemade caramel as the topping.


End file.
